mi corazon se divide en dos
by KAGOME-CHAN122
Summary: a quien eligira inuyasha? a kagome o a akikyo? - primer cap- nn espero les guste


**Mi corazón se divide en dos………..**

Este fanfic es creado desde el punto de vista de inu digamos que son solo pensamientos y no solo de el si no de kikyo y kag pero eso es mas adelante ahorita les pongo los dos primeros ok así que por ahora quiero dar mas o menos como se siente este hanyou…………..

La brisa del viento se hacia presente en una persona parecía que el bosque y el viento estaban coordinados para suavizar un poco a un hanyou en especial ya que la melancolía se hacia presenta en aquel lugar, su cabello plateado y largo se movía al compás del viento sus ojos ambarinos reflejaban tristeza de solo pensar que dentro de poco su vida cambiaria ya que al parecer su corazón ya no aguantaba mas debía decir con quien quedarse después de haberse sentado en su rama favorita bajó de ese árbol que lo cambio todo………..el suavemente toca el lugar donde una vez su corazón quedo sellado para después volver en vida quien lo diría que fue la misma persona la misma mujer………………………pero que cosas piensa no fue la misma mujer tal vez en físico pero en lo demás no y ahora debía escoger…………….

"suena muy cruel decir que tengo que escoger a una como si fuera un juguete": pensaba el hanyou al ver que su corazón se dividía en dos aunque suena muy irónico ya que son cuerpos diferentes pero la misma alma……..no….no es cierto su esencia es diferente aunque una haya sido la reencarnación de la otra no tenia nada que ver su forma de ser y expresión son muy diferentes

"……kikyo a decidido que quiere descansar pero…….no quiero que se aleje de mi otra vez…..en cambio kagome también es importante para mi….": inuyasha se volvía loco con solo pensar en kagome su corazón se llenaba de dudas………ya que si nunca hubiera existido naraku tal vez kikyo y el serian felices ya que realmente se amaban ellos aunque existiera su separación de sacerdotisa y hanyou no impedía que ellos se gustaran……………kikyo fue su primer amor aunque tal vez no el único…….kagome…..ella también ha sido una mujer muy importante en su vida, ella también ha sacrificado mucho por el……..

"pero ¿Por qué ellas se sacrifican tanto por mi? ¿Por qué me aman? ¿acaso realmente merezco al amor de ellas?...desde niño nadie me quería……..mi madre fue la única capaz de brindarme cariño……….y años después…….que realmente me sentía fuerte……..capaz de matar a cualquiera sin piedad…….….apareció alguien en mi vida…..": inuyasha seguía viendo fijamente ese árbol recordando a su querida kikyo………..

"feh…….ella…..fue la única mujer que logre amar con tanta intensidad…": inuyasha seguía pensando en muchas cosas……..sentía……como su corazón se rompía como cristal al pensar que daño tan grande causaría a una de esas dos mujeres al nombrar solo una palabra….mas bien nombre…………….

"…..después de lo que paso ese día…….después de que kikyo me sellara, pensé que nunca más lograría tener confianza en alguien hasta que apareció kagome…..…….vaya, que esa niña lo cambio todo……": inuyasha mostró una ligera sonrisa al pensar como esa mujer logro cambiarle su carácter de uno agresivo a uno amable que ayuda a cualquiera…….a tal grado……que logro hacer……..amigos………..

"…….je….tal vez mi destino siempre a sido sufrir……..": pensaba inuyasha mientras sujetaba fuertemente a colmillo.

Inuyasha se sentó recargándose en ese gran árbol mientras sentía como la brisa del viento acariciaba su rostro mientras el sonreía y miraba hacia el cielo……..

"que bien se siente…..": dijo inuyasha mientras cerraba sus ojos……….

Inuyasha pensó que tal vez si se relajaba un poco su corazón le daría la respuesta, pero no fue así parecía que estaba jugando con el………sus sentimientos no salían a flote parecía que querían que los sacara el solo pero………… ¿Por qué?...Por que no podía decir abiertamente lo que sentía……..realmente amar es algo muy duro y pesado sentía que si no se liberaba pronto iba a estallar

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhh maldición!": grito inuyasha mientras golpeaba fuertemente el suelo por que la vida tenia que ser tan injusta con el ¿por que!...

"será que nunca podré ser feliz………..": decía inuyasha en forma de susurro……su cara estaba ensombrecida ya no podía mas su tristeza ya estaba sobrepasando los limites……….solo unas pequeñas lagrimas rodaban por su mejilla…..el viento movía su cabello ocultándolas mientras estas salían sin parar…..en verdad que esto le estaba afectando no quería escoger a una ya que si lo hacia la otra rompería en llanto igual que el y no quería ser el causante de su tristeza……..por que el destino tenia que ser tan duro con el………..por que…………

"En verdad que es difícil amar……….": inuyasha se limpiaba las lagrimas mientras veía como este no era el único que lloraba……..el cielo empezó a soltar su lagrimas de forma inesperada….el solo levanto su rostro y dejo que estas gotas rodaran por su cara en verdad que la lluvia le caería bien aunque aun así su sufrimiento aun seguía presente………

"je……….lo único que me queda es dejar que mi corazón decida……..aunque me duela aceptarlo………………..mi corazón no se puede dividir en dos…..no puedo amar a las dos……":inuyasha se paro de donde estaba sentado mientras la lluvia seguía…….el volvió a mirar aquel árbol para después caminar y decir………..

"kikyo……..kagome……….": fue el ultimo susurro que pronuncio el hanyou con un tono de tristeza……..inuyasha camino regreso a casa mientras que el viento se encargaría de llevarse esos pensamientos y la lluvia de borrar las marcas de sus lagrimas………el desaparecía en la profundidad del bosque………ya que al final…….su corazón decidiría……………….y ya nada cambiaria eso………………………..

_**2 CÁP: Mi ultima esperanza……………**_

Todo se sentía con mucha melancolía ya empezaba a oscurecer cerca de aquel bosque había una aldea, ya que ahí todos conocían muy bien la historia de la perla de shikon y que esta traía gran felicidad ya que cumplía cualquier deseo pero también traía desgracias………esa era la perla que contenía bondad y maldad a la vez pero una chica en especial sufría…..ya que ella por cosas del destino fue elegida como la portadora de esa perla aunque ella no perteneciera en ese mundo tenia que cumplir con esa obligación al igual que su antiguo yo…….ella era la sacerdotisa mas poderosa hace ya mucho tiempo pero algo lo cambio todo…….la ambición, la venganza, el odio, el rencor, el amor, los celos y por ultimo la traición……..todo eso causó una gran desgracia en dos personas las cuales se han vuelto parte importante de su vida quien lo diría que ella se viera involucrada en casi todo lo que le había pasado a su antigua persona aunque la parte que mas le duele es haberse enamorado de ese mismo ser….de aquel joven que con solo mirarlo puedes quedar hipnotizada y caer en un hechizo, que no tiene cura y se llama amor……

"Al parecer………..el ya ha tomado una desicion": pensó kagome mientras ella estaba sentada junto a sus amigos pero la mirada de la chica era triste y profunda se perdía en sus propios pensamientos, cualquier persona que la viera en ese instante sentiría una gran tristeza en su interior en verdad que kagome estaba bastante deprimida

"sango……tranquila estoy bien no necesitas preocuparte…….mi querido shipo será mejor que duermas no tienes que estar despierto para hacerme sentir mejor….": pensaba kagome al ver como su amiga se había acercado y la había abrazado mientras el monje miroku la sujetaba, para dejar a kagome solo por un momento mientras que shipo había despertado de su siesta mientras encontraba una mirada perdida y llena de melancolía su amiga….no mas bien su madre estaba sufriendo

"será mejor que salga un momento a despejar mi mente ya que lo único que estoy haciendo es preocupar a los muchachos": pensó kagome mientras se levantaba sin muchas energías y salía de la casa y con un leve susurro dijo"ahorita vengo" casi inaudible pero lo dijo……miroku solo asintió mientras veía como la silueta de aquella mujer se alejaba para consolar a una triste sango ya que la actitud de su amiga le preocupaba.

kagome……..regresa pronto……: dijo shipo mientras veía como kagome se iba y miroku y sango estaban muy serios el solo se quedo ahí sentado esperando a kagome ya que sabia muy bien que cuando regresara todo iba a cambiar para bien o para mal……

Kagome solo caminaba, no tenia en mente regresar a su época solo quería despejar su mente y poder quitarse esa tristeza que abundaba en su interior para así poder recibir a inuyasha con una amplia sonrisa y el no sufrirá mas por ella…..aunque ella sentía que el iba a elegir a kikyo, no podía evitar sentirse triste……..ya que su corazón era de el y de nadie mas…….

"siempre estaré a tu lado……..eso fue lo que prometí………y eso es lo que voy a cumplir hasta que tu……..mi querido inuyasha…….me separes de tu vida….para siempre…..": kagome ya lo había decidido, no importaba cual fuera su destino ella no se retractaría…..

"yo solo quiero tu felicidad………..inuyasha": kagome decido regresar con los demás pero algo hizo que se detuviera….una silueta se acercaba a ella y sabia perfectamente de quien se trataba.


End file.
